New Meets Old
by electricgurl
Summary: Hey first Andromeda fic please give it a try....not beta read so I warn you there might be a few spelling mistakes...I suck at summary's by the way...lol
1. Default Chapter

Title: Old Meets New

Author: Electricgurl

E-mail: electricgurl_0583@yahoo.ca

Disclamier: No don't own 'em, wish I did but I don't so please don't sue!!!

Timeline: Sometime during Harper's Magog investation.

Paring: H/R friendship and H/OC (not friendship...)

Rating: probably PG-13 for mild swearing and mention of Adult situtions

Summary: Harper and the crew of Andromeda get some un likely vistors when two people from Harper's past come back into his life with news. So in other's words Harper angest with a side line of Plot...lol...

A/N: My stories are more Character Driven then action I just thought I would let you all know that and also that this is like my first Andromeda fic so there maybe a few mistakes in it about name spelling and other things on the ship but I tried to stay as close as I could even if I didn't see the whole season with the Magog investation...but anywhos here is the story enjoy:)


	2. Proludge

Proludge

            She struggled to fill her lungs with the life granting oxygen. She stumbled and fell to her knees. _GET UP!!! She screamed at herself. Slowly and painfully she climbed to her feet and began her painfull shuffle to the safe haven she saw before her._

            A house, small,comferting,warm, dry house. Another step and another wary shot of pain. She blocked out the pain and picked up her speed. _Almost Safe._ She wiped the sweat off her forehead. Licked her chapped lips and rolled her stiff neck.

            Excursinatly slow she made it to the house and knocked on the door. She heard movement inside and relaxed a tiny bit. She was going to be okay. The door carefully opened a small creak to see who was there. the women moved into plain view. The door was thrown open and the man reached to grab her. But missed as herlegs gave out and she collasped on her friends frontstep. He grabbed her and pulled her into the small house.

            "Kate," he shook her softly. "Come on Kate, wake up."

            Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "I need to talk to Seamus...Brendan get  him I need to let him know..." She trailed off as the darkness pulled her down. Her body relaxed agasint Brendan's and he thought she was dead, he felt for a pulse and found one...weak but it was there.

            "Kate why did you come back? Huh." He asked the sleeping form as he picked her up. She was to light. "You had finally got away why did you come back?" He thought he heard her mumble she had to but pushed it away. She was out cold. he carried her over to a small table with medical equiement around it. He placed her on it and picked up a cleaner rag and after getting it damp with water he removed the blood and dirt the surrounded her face and neck. Slowly but surly Bredan watched as his petite friend strong-willed face came back into view.

            Picking her up he leaned her against a wall and took off her top . He had to turn his head. Her ribs were pushing out of her skin. She was covered in brusies and cuts, some looked like they had came from whips and electric cattle prods. He swallowed and tried to calm his stoumach. He quickly cleaned her chest and reset her broken left arm. He rested it agasint her chest and tied it up with a small washcloth. After making an old fashion sling he moved to her lower half. Not wanting to see this he closed his eyes and drew off her pants. Her legs were also cut and brusied and there was oh so much blood, in which Bredan saw no actual wound other then her own womenhood. he felt a tear  run down his check and felt her pain.

            He washed her up without invading her privaitcy. He went into his back room and grabbed new clothes and carefull redressed her. Then he brought over a tub of water and repostioning her he washed her hair.

            Once he was finished he stood back and smiled finally the young women he knew face him. Practially swimming in Brendan's clothes she seemed so helpless whish he knew wasn't true. Her long curly red hair flowed around her small but deadly form. He thought back to when he and harper had first meet her.

                                                                        ~*~Flashback~*~

            Brendan and Seamus turned another corner laughing and gentally talking to one another about the raid they had just pulled. Seamus tipped his head and hussed his cousin he looked around not seeing anything or hearing anything else he smiled and nodded and conutined talking. When suddenly a girl about their age dropped onto him. He rolled and fought with her. Brendan felt useless as he watched his  cousin fight the women. Harper finaly gain control and held the women in place. he looked into her eyes to see them silver with the use of  Flash.

            "Are you a pilot?" He asked her. She nodded her yes.

            "Where's your ship?"

            "Stolen." She spat out.

            "We don't have it." He told her. Still holding her arms he got to his feet then pulled her to her own. "Come on." Brendan was amazed at him. He lead the way to Seamus's house. Unlocking the door Harper went in and dragged the women in behind him. Placing her on his bed he threw her a bag of food which she quickly devoured. He smiled at Bredan and nodded to the door.

            "I'l talk to you later." He told him. Brendan nodded and left locking the door behind him. Thinking about how Seamus deserved someone in his life.

                                                            ~*~End Of Flashback~*~

            He though about how the next day he had found the girl clean and bound to a chair fighting agasint it trying to get free. Seamus nowhere in sight. A few hours he had returned with arm loads of food and the girl had calmed down the moent he had entered the room.

            Once the small women had beaten her Flash habit they all became very good friends. Always out together at nights during the raids and always together during the days. Keeping each other from falling. All that had ended when Kate was offered a job on a shuttle as a pilot. She left first leaving  both men to deal with the fallout. Shortly after that Seamus went with to another planet and Brendan was alone on Earth fighting to survive...alone.


	3. Chapter 1:Bored

Chapter 1: Bored...

                Harper was bored out of his mind...Not that he didn't have work to do. No he had tons the only problem was that it was daily work. It had been weeks scine something had happen on the Andromeda and Harper was going to scream soon if he had to tune another robot to Rommie's standards. It was like she enjoyed making him work. He turned the corner to Machine shop three and let out a sigh of relif. No one was in view. He was going to duck into the room and lock himself into the room for a bit. He was working on a new project that involed old Earth music from the early 21st centeriey. Walking the short distance he closed and locked the door behind him.

                "Andromeda, full privatcy mode."

                "Aknowledged." Ran back her voice. Then nothing. Harper smiled and walked over to his latest project. It was know as a MP3 Player.  It played digtaly stored music that people would get of of a large comminunty bases object known as the internet. Harper figured he could use Andromedas music files. He would just have to convert the files to fit correctly. He walked over to the nearest entry port and jacked in. This way was much faster. Hooking himself also up into the MP3 Player. He closed his eyes and began to look at Andromeda's music files. Classical, New Age, Pop, Rock, Hip Hop, Western, more and more subject files began to show up from his shearch. There were so many. He frowned and pulled up the Pop, Rock, and  Hip-Hop. More names flashed in front of him. A small picture appered beside the name of the singer/groups. 

 Something made him open a file by Evansecense. There was a picture of a man and a women and a bio. A list of songs where beside them. Harper clicked on the song called 'My Immortal'. The words flowed in front of him. He scaned them and then downloaded the song. Disconnecting he held up the small MP3 Player up in front of him. Hitting the play botton the song fbegan playing in threw the small speakers around the room.

I'm so tried of being here,

Suppressed by all my childidish fears,

And if you have to leave,

I wish that you would just leave

'Cuz your presents still lingers here,

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just to real

There's just to much that time can not erase.

When You cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When You scream I'd fight away all of your fears,

And I held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have me

You use to captiaved me,

By  your resinating light,

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts, my once pleasent dreams,

Your voice, it chased away all the sanity near.

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just to real

There's just to much that time can not erase.

When You cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When You scream I'd fight away all of your fears,

And I held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have me

I've tried so hard  to tell myself that your gone

But tho your still with me

I've been alone (I'm Alone)

When You cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When You scream I'd fight away all of your fears,

And I held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have me

      As the song ended Harper still was sitting in the same place. the song had re-opened wounds he had thought had long time healed. He thought of Kate and Brendan  where ever they were and was torn. He stayed where he was for a while longer then jacking back into the Andromeda he pulled up more songs by Evanescence. He downloaded the long list into the MP3 Player. Sighing he looked around. He was always calmed down my Andromeda's core. 

                "Andromeda Privatrcy mode off."

                "Please state code."A little fail safe Harper had placed when he had first came on the Andromeda.

                " Seamus-Alpha-01." He watched as a paper thin wall fell down from around him, and Andromeda appered infront of him.

                "Harper, How did you get in here with out my knowledge?" She asked him.

                "Just a little trick I learnt a long time ago." He smiled at her and turned away from her."How would you feel to a little tune up from the Great all mightly Seamus Haper?" He asked.

                "It has been a while since you ran a check up." She paused to think about it. "Fine Harper, Please conutiune, But don't touch anything that you shouldn't." Then she dissapered from sight. Harper grinned and rolled his 'neck' Pulling up a few older files he scanned them finding just junk he dumped them and pulled up the next. 

                A half an hour later Harper was finished and the ships AI reappered. "Thanks Harper. I am feeling a lot better now. I should be getting back to work and I believe that Rommie has some work for you to do also." He groaned and closed his eyes.

                "Aren't you sure that you don't have another job I could do?" She smiled. 

                "No Harper, I don't now go." She pointed to the exit. He didn't move.

                "And what are you going to do if I don't?" He asked her crossing his arms. She smiled at the small enginer.

                "Then I might just have to do this." She picked him up and then lightly kicked him out of her system. He 're-awoke' on the other end with a slight tingle on his neck.

                "One of these day's I'm gonna learn how to make sure that you can't do that to me." He told the empty air. Andromeda flickered infront of him.

                "Well until then you have to get to work. Now off with you." She said. "Rommie would like to see you in the landing bay as soon as possible." Harper frown.

                "I need some action my life is getting to boring to fast." He informed the holo AI. She was distance. "Andromeda? Are you okay?"

                "Yes, but there is a small Cargo ship coming towards us on the port bow."

                "I take it back, I am happy with my dull normal life." 

                "They are hailing us." She said. then dissapered.

                "Damn..." Harper said as he made his way to the main deck. He was entering just as Dylan's voice rang out over the comm system.

                "All crew member's to the deck."

                "Hey Boss, What's up?" The captain jumped slightly at the sound of a voice.

                "Mr.Harper, I thought you were busy with Rommie."

                "While you could say I was working...but you just called us to the bridge so here I am." Dylan opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and closed his mouth.

                "Very good, take your post."

                "Yes, Sir!" Harper said standing at mock attendance he walked over to his station and tried to look busy. Beka and Tyr soon also came onto the deck closely followed by Trance and Rommie. Harper caught part of a death glance from Rommie and he began to work on his consel.

                "So Dylan why are we here?" Instead of our boring lifes on this ship?" Harper felt a movement in his stoumach and grabbed his 'medince' that hung around his neck. Taking a deep breath of it he felt his stoumach settle down and he looked around at the other's Only Trance and Rommie where looking at him and he hated the pity he saw in their eyes. He turned back to his station and began looking over more information about what work the ship needed done. He noticed that Beka had the Maru down for a check-up. Harper cringed thinking about working with that ship and It's memory core.

                "-An Earth cargo shi-"

                "What , are you guys talking about?" Harper asked him as he tunned in at the last bit.Tyr looked over at him and snarled.

                "If you had been paying attendance like supposed to you would have known they we are talking about an Earth cargo ship." He smiled sweetly at the larger man. Out of the whole crew Tyr was the only one that didn't hold him at arms lenght and worry about harming him or his feeling.

                "I heard that part what about the rest." Rommie spoke up glaring at Tyr.

                "Five life form's are on board. the ship is almost dead in the water but it does have a homing beacon, attached to it and the signal is made to catch the Maru 's attendacne. " Harper's ears perked up. Turning to Beka.

                " It could be Rev."

                "Harper," She looked pained. His face fell.

                "Beka..." His felt foolish. Turning his head. "Sorry, Are we going to contact them?" He asked the others his head burried in his work.

                "We were just trying to decside this." Dylan bit his lip. "What do you think, Mr.Harper."

                Harper was quiet for a moment. "I think we should response. Who knows who it might be.Right?" He felt like crying out in anger at the other but didn't they didn't know what it was like to depend on another person for your own life and Harper hated it.He hated Rev right now for leaving him and he hated the other's for not stopping him.

                "Okay that's that.Andromeda contact the ship." Harper looked up at the view screen. A middle aged man appered on the screen.

                "I am Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Assentenct. What can I do for you?" the man looked bored, //almost as bored as I am.// Harper thought to himself.

                "I am Captain of this wonderful ship you see before you and I need to speak to one Seamus Harper." Harper's eyes shoot opened in surprise, he had no contact's, no friends off the ship no one that would want to contact him.

                "Well then that would be my enginner." Dylan gesutered to Harper to come forward. Harper moved unsurely forward to the veiw screen.

                "I am Seamus Harper." The man looked down and off screen at something.

                "You must answer a few questions before I give you the message." Harper was suddenly bored again, but also he felt a tickle of  interest.

                "What is the questions?" The other man clicked on something and once again looked off screen.

                "What was the date you left Earth?" Harper fell back into memory trying to remember.

                "I don't know like April....21...I think."

                "Fine the next question...What did you once tell your closest friends was the hardest thing you ever had to do." Seamus swallowed and closed him eyes.

                "What kind of gag is this?!?" Harper demanded. "Who sent you?"

                "Answer the question." Harper took a deep breath. looking at the crew surrounding him. Was this message this important? Yes...yes it was. He licked his lips. And hand his hands threw his hair. "The hardest thing I ever had to do happen on the same day. It was when I had to bury my parents and also my cousin's that I had killed to save them from Magog larve." He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Trance smiling at him with pain in her eyes.

                "Good and the last question, on your sixtenth birthday what did you swear you would do." this question didn't take as long for Harper to answer.

                "I told the people around me that I would someday Kill every last Magog and Nitcheian that had ever been on Earth."

                "Very good, the information is now being sent to your ships mainframe. Till we meet again." Then the comm ended and a picture of Earth filled the screen. Harper watched the pitcure until it changed back into the commenweath's logo. Harper turned around and walked over to the nearest port. Jacking in he felt his body relaxed agasint the floor and the others tell him not to go in. 

                "Harper what do you think you are doing?" The AI said.

                "Looking over those files before everyone get a good look at whatever is in them.

                "No Harper you need the other's right now. NOW GO!" Andromeda said and Harper found himself falling out of the core for the second time that day. landing back in his body with a greater shock then before he frowned. The other's were watching him worry etched on their faces.

                "I'm fine, can we get this over with?" He asked them. "Andromeda pull up the files."

                The feed flickered onto the main view port. Harper gasped as his cousin Brendan filled the screen.

                "What the he-"

                "Hey cousin, you probably didn't think you would ever see me again, but surprise you are." Harper let a smile cross his feautres."Sorry that I am connecting you now but I've run into some trouble, that I wasn't looking for. Kate came back to my place looking for you. She was beat pretty badly Seamus, she needs your help, and I think you would like to see her again. If you can make it We will be at the families old farm house until the end of next week, and Seamus I hope you can make it we hae a lot of catching up to do. Until then This is Brendan Harper signing off." The image remainded for a second longer then dissapered. Harper took a deep breath.Turning to face Dylan he opened his mouth but the Captain cut him off.

                "Mr.Harper, please make sure Andromeda is ready to go to a war torn area, we have a  small project a head of us." Harper smiled.

                "Should I also get  slipfighter ready for a pick up of two human's?"

                "Yes, I believe that would be correct."Harper nodded and walked off smiling.


	4. Chapter 2: Earth

Chapter 2: Earth

                "Captain we are entering Earth's solar system." Andromeda informed them as she dropped out of slip stream.

                "Good stay out of scaning range.I'll inform Harper and Rommie to get ready to go ahead like planned." Beka said leaving her station she walked to the machince shops were the two waited. She walked in to find Harper playing around with another pointless little gadget and Rommie looking at his things.

                "Hello, Beka. Are we there yet?" Harper asked.

                "Yes, we just arrived, and Dylan wishes you the best of wishes in your travels and say that we will be here if you need help." Rommie nodded and headed for the cargo bay. But Harper stayed behind.

                "Harper you know that you don't have to do this. Someone can go in your place." Harper looked at her.

                "No it has to be me, Brendan won't trust anyone else." He pasued in thought. "We will be back as soon as possible." Then he followed Rommie leaving Beka to worry about her small friends.

                                                                                ~*~*~*~

                "Ready to go Rom-Doll." Harper yelled up from the engine room. He walked into the cockpit as Rommie started her exit.

                "So Harper who is this Kate?"

                "An old friend...can we not talk about her."

                "I think we need to." Harper remained silent. "Harper I need to know about this kinda thing." She placed the auto-pilot on and turned to face him. "Now spill."  Harper sat down and looked at his hands.

                "Let's start somwhere easier." He scrubbed at his face then began. "You know all about Brendan, well Kate is a close friend of ours. We meet her years ago after one of our raids. She attacked me and i took her to my place and helped her. She was addicted to Flash. After she overcame this we all became really good friends we were never apart. She lived with me and helped me after my parents died and what happen with my cousin she was there for me...which made it hurt even more when one day she up and left. She was offered a job on a ship as a pilot. She left me a note explaining everything and said she would try and stay in touch...She did't I never saw her again after that." Rommie reached over and brushed a tear off his check.

                "Harper..." He looked up at her. "If...if she hadn't left would Beka have meet you?" Harper was quiet.

                "I don't know...probably not. The only reason I was with Beka was because she had saved my life after a bar fight with some other...people...they didn't really like my...point of veiw." Rommie let a small smile show.

                "Somehow that sounds just like you Harper." He grinned at her.

                "I don't know if I should be insulted or commplimented."

                "A little of both." Rommie turned her attendace back to the matter at hand. But conutiuned her conversation with Harper. "Harper you do know how much we all care for you right?" She asked turnning around to see him strugling to get his 'medicne' "Harper!" She shouted and jumped across the small space to help her small friends. She held the inhale to his lips as he sucked in the Magog posion. "Better?" She asked.

                "Yeah, the only thing hurting now is my pride." He informed her. She noticed that he was blushing.

                "Harper what do you mean?" Anger flashed in his eyes.

                "Look at me Rommie...I can't even give myself my own medince without a hand out. I HATE this feeling...I just wish you guys would kill me and get it over with. The eggs are going to hatch and then that will be that for Seamus Harper." He stopped and looked the avator in her eyes. "But if one of my close friends...family." He corrected himself. "Would do it...it would be a lot less painful." Rommie's eyeducts began to water. Curse Harper for making her so...real...she felt emotions, Hate; jealousy; pain;loss...Love...and she hated that. She could no longer hid behind lack of knowledge...she knew what it was like to Love, and Hate and feel loss and she didn't like it.

                "Seamus." A tear slid down her perfect cheek. "Please don't talk like that...Everyone couldn't live without you...even if we act like we could care less...we all love you in our own specail way and couldn't bear to see you die. We WILL find a cure and you WILL get better. Understand?" She asked him. He didn't reply. "Harper?" He finally looked up at her. Detemintation painted on his face.

                "Fine I won't ask any of you to kill me and God Damn I don't have the strenght...yet" She was shocked at what he was saying. "But if I see a chance, Gods help me I will take it." For the first time scine meeting him Harper was scaring her.

                "Harper." She pleaded. "Listen to what your saying-"

                "No Rommie...I will not let what happen to me happen to the crew." He licked his lips.

                "Harper." Her voice was stronger. She grabbed his shoulders and gave him a light shake. "I want you to listen and listen good." He gave her a slight nod of his head. "Everyone on the Andromeda loves you and we couldn't go on if you died." He snorted but she conutiuned. "Beka thinks of you as a little brother, one that she can help to grow up better then she did. Trance loves you just because, She would be hit the hardest if you died she care's for you more then her plants. Tyr...he has proven that your are deep friends if not family he shows you every day when he doesn't shy away from you, when he made that pace if it came down to it he would kill you. It's a passage Neitchian will not kill anyone that asks to be kill unless the person is a close friend or family member and then they will hardly ever do it. Dylan thinks of you has his son, but he will never show it."

                "What about you Rommie? You and Andromeda what do you think of me?"

                "We...I don't know...but I do know that I love you, and it's not because you 'created' me, it's because of what you showed me. About life and love. I love your talent and the way things just seem to fall into place when you touch machiniry. You amase me Seamus and I don't think I could live without you."

                "Sure you could Doll, You're only made up of wires and energy."

                "No Harper. When you made me you left a peice of yourself with me, I don't know how I can make you understand this but it's like we should always be together no matter what...the entire crew. That's the way it's supposed to be. Us against the Universe. And Harper if you weren't there it wouldn't be right the cirlce would be complete. You finish us Harper we need you." Harper looked over at her.

                "Thanks Rom-Doll and now we have work to do...coming up on Earth." And with that he left to go check on the engiunes leaving Rommie to wonder if she got through or not.

                                                                                                ~*~*~*~

                Brenddan hated waiting. He hated having to depend on someone. He glanced over at Kate again. She was sleeping once more. He sighed and looked out the window and gasped there was Uber's coming towards his house. "Damnit Seamus hurry up." He ran into his bathroom and grabbed his gun.Checking it he wanted to know how many shots he had. _Four shots...bloody hell._ Shaking his head he went back to the other room. "Kate you have to wake up." He shook her.

                "I'm up, what's the problem?"

                "Uber's are closing in."

                "Damn I thought I lost them." She said grabbing her kinfe from under her pillow she nodded to him. "I'm ready." She frowned. "Do you think that Seamus..." She didn't finish her sentance and Brendan didn't answer. The moved to the front door. 

                "Look out the window and give me a count." She did as she was told.

                " Three...no wait there is two more in the bushes."

                "No that can't be right." He walked to the window and took a look. He looked at the new intruders. "I think that's Seamus and his firends...oh what is here name...Rommie." Kate smiled then frowned.

                "Girlfriend?"

                "Far from it, bussiness partener." Her smile was back in place.

                "I guess the fight just got even."

                "As even as it every will be. Ready to leave?" He asked her. She nodded. He opened the door and the fighting began. A shot hit the door by Brendan's head and he shot blindly back to where he thought it had came from. He heard a scream and then only two different people were shooting at them. "Kate stay behind me until we get closer." Brendan said she nodded. He shot and shot not hitting any marks. "I have one shot left." He told her.

                "Save it." Stepping out in front of him she ran towards one of the area's were the shots were coming from. Brendan not far behind. All shoting stopped as Seamus and Rommie began hand to hand with the other. There was a shot and a male human scream and then a female.

                "HARPER!!!" Rommie screamed as he flew backwards landing on the dirty ground of Earth. She turned to the young Netichan. "You just made the wrose move you could ever do." She resached out and before he could do anything she snapped his neck. She turned and spotted the other two human's fighting. they were holding their own but Rommie was inraged. She sprited over and threw the two human's to the ground also grabbing this Uber by the thoart she twisted. He fell to the ground and she spat on him. Then turned and ran to where Harper lay. _By the Gods let him be okay... She fell to her knees beside him. He was trying to stop the blood that was flowing out of his stoumach._

                "Rommie...Help...there's just so much blood...it's slippy."

                "I know just hang on." She placed her hands over his own and pushed. "Harper this is going to hurt." She said as she did so. He cryed out and Rommie bit back a sob.

                "Maybe this is a good thing, huh?" His pained eyes meet her griefing ones.

                "Just hang on you're not going to die." He smiled.

                "Are they safe? Is Kate and Brendan safe?"

                "Yes, their right here." She called them over. She began talking to them lowly. "You have to keep him awake and talking. I am going to go get the ship. I'll be back in five minutes." And with that she took off running.

                "Seamus? Are you okay?" Kate asked as she sat down beside him. She took his head in  her lap.

                "Been better actually." He cringed as she pressed down on his wound. "How are you are you okay?" He asked worried about her.

                "I'm fine and so is Brendan, you don't have to worry about us."

                "Where's Rommie?"

                "The girl?"

                "Yeah...she's my...my..." He was drifting off to sleep.

                "Your what Seamus...What is she to you?"

                "Family..." He passed out. 

                "Seamus...You have to stay awake." She said as she shook him awake. She got no response. "SEAMUS! Damn it. He fell asleep."

                "That's okay, Rommie just got here."Kate turned to see where Brendan was pointing spotting a old beat-up ship Kate smiled. It was the best ship she had even seen in her life.

                "Here help me get him to the ship." She took his head as Brendan grabbed his arms. the two slowly ran to the ship to find the hatch open. The women was up front.

                "Everyone in?" She asked.

                "Clear, let's kick this joint!" Brendan shouted. the women lifted off and Kate was jealous of her skill. Her attendance was distraced by Seamus who was squirmming around in her arms.

                "LET GO OFF ME!" He shouted. Surprise made Kate let go of his legs. Pain crossed Seamus face and he tried to get out of Brendan's handhold.

                "Seamus calm down. It's okay."

                "No...No...let me go!" He ripped out of Brendan's hands and fell forward. He crawled on his hands and kness to the front of the ship were Rommie was. "Rommie, Don'tlet them touch me. I'm infected down...let...them..." He was fading fast.

                "Okay Harper, just relax they won't touch you. Just calm down we will be back at the Andromeda very soon. It's okay now your safe." She ran her hands threw his hair as she calmed him down. Soon he was asleep and she picked him up and carried him into the backroom. Kate and Brendan watched her. Bewilder by her strenght. When she re-emerged she walked straight to the front and sat in the captain's chair. Kate slowly walked up beside  her.

                "Ma'am," Kate began. "I would-"

                "Rommie."

                "What?"

                "My name is Rommie, not Ma'am."

                "Oh, I'm Kate." She said offering her hand. Rommie hit the auto-pilot and took her hand.

                "I know. Harper...Seamus has told me all about you and Brendan."

                "I would like to thank you for helping us."

                "Your welcome but I was only following orders." Kate was confused.

                "From Seamus?" Rommie laughed.

                "No, Captain Dylan Hunt." The girl didn't show any knowledge of who she was talking about but the boy did.

                "You mean of the Andromeda. The old Commenwealth Dylan Hunt." He asked taking a stand beside Kate.

                "One and the same. I am the ships Avator." They were both shooked. She wanted to laugh but remained selint.

                "But you look so...."

                "Human?" She smiled at then knowing."Harper does good work."

                "Harper...made you." Kate stated more then asked.

                "Well not me my personality but me my body yes." Rommie turned the auto-pilot off. "Coming up to the Andromeda." She reached over and pushed in a command.

                " Eruka Maro, requesting permission to land."

                "Permission granted," came a deep male voice. "How was the trip?"

                "Harper was injured."

                "What's new..." The voice snorted."How bad." the last part had a touch of worry in it.

                "How should I know...I'm a warship not a medic." She informed the voice.

                "Just because you have a body doesn't mean you can-"

                "Tyr, can you just open the landing bay and then help me."

                There was a small growl. "Yes of coruse see you in a few minutes."

                Rommie turned to face the two human. Keeping her attendance on landing the ship she began to tlak to them. "I am going to inform you right now that Tyr is a Netichan. But he is a good one, he is helping with our cause so please do not attack him." They nodded with their faces tight with displeaurse.

                                                                                                ~*~*~*~

                A few hours later Harper was slowly waking up in the Medical Bay. "Damn what happen this time?"

                "You thought you were going to be a hero and practicaly died." Trance said as she walked over to the bed.

                "Only almost...Damn I was aiming for good."

                "Well lucky we had enough Nano-bots and they fixed you right up."

                "Thanks can I go now?"

                "Yes, your two friends are with Dylan on the oberservation deck."

                "Thanks Trance." He got up and gave her a small kiss on the check and walked toward the Observation Deck. His body wasn't complety healed and when he finally got there he was out of breath.

                "Hey Boss."

                "Nice to see you up again Mr.Harper." Dlyan told him

                "Pleasure's all mine, truly."

                "Well I must be going, nice to meet you both. Harper." He said nodding his head at him he left.

                "Hey guys."

                "Seamus, come here and give me a hug it's been to long." Brendan said. the two men closed the space and clapped each other's back. "It's good to see you again."

                "I know it's been to long." He broke away and looked at Kate.

                "Kate, nice to see you again." She smiled and lanuched herself at him giving her a big hug. 

                "Seamus I've missed you so much." She pulled back and pointed a finger at him. "And if you ever scare me like that again I will kill you myself."

                "Nice to see you again too, Kate." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Suddenly pain took ahold of Harper and he fumbled for his necklace.

                "Seamus...what's wrong?" She asked as he inhaled.

                "Nothing...I just remembered that I still have work to do I'll talk to you guys later." And with that he turned and ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 3: undercover

Chapter 3: Undercover

                "What just happen?" Kate asked Brendan.

                "I have no clue." Just then Rommie entered.

                "Have either of you seen Harper?"

                "Yeah, he just blotted out that door after having an attack of some kind." Rommie closed her eyes and sighed.

                "It might be awhile before you see him again. Would you like something to eat?"

                "I would like to know what is going on with my cousin."

                "I'll tell you while you eat deal?" She said. They nodded and followed Rommie to the Mess hall. After getting there food they sat down across from Rommie.

                "So what is going on with Seamus?" Brendan asked as he began to eat.

                "How can I explain this...a few months ago we came across a Magog World Ship." Roomie took a deep breath. "Well some Magog got on the ship, both Tyr and Harper were infected with Magog larve. We save them both and our Medic onborad did a operation on Tyr that removed the larve but it nearing killed him and she didn't want to chance that with Harper so now he has to take the medince that one of our past crew members left before he went off the ship. And laterly Harper doesn't let anyone near him and he doesn't let many people touch him. You were lucky you got a hug." She looked to the door. "And lately he has been talking about being killed."Kate was shocked.

                "But he woudn't do it...would he?"

                "I was talking to him about it and he said that he can't do it himself...yet...I'm really worried about him." Rommie got up. "I'm sorry but I have work to do and I must get to it. Trance is around her somewhere and Beka is also they are currently available to speck with you. And if you were just wondering Harper is on Deck 9 machine shop 12."

                "Thank-you Rommie." Brendan said as he finished his food up. "Where do I put this?"

                "Recycler." She said pointing. 

                "Kate, I think I'm going to go up to the bridge."

                "Okay I'm just going to chill take a look around." After they left Kate placed her food and walked out the door looking for machine shop 12. She quickly found it and entered without asking.

                "What do you want now Rommie, I'm busy."

                "Sorry not Rommie." She said. He poked his head up.

                "Oh, hey sorry busy we will have to talk later." His head dissapeared.

                "Seamus, I know about the larve." The room was suddenly quiet. 

                "My name is Harper now I don't go by Seamus, that was a name of a child that didn't know the difference between up and down.

                "Fine but I liked that child...a lot better then I like the adult that took his place."

                "Look Kate, if you had stayed around then , maybe I would listen you to your opinion but you left with out a word leaving me and Brendan to worry about you. We thought you had died."

                "look Sea-...Harper....I'm sorry if I hurt you but I need your help now and I have to be able to trust you with my life again Like I could before."

                "Well that all changed when you took off." He turned and began working on another gadget.

                "Can we at least talk?"

                "We are."

                "Can we talk somewhere else?" She watched as Harper inhaled sharply and then took another dose of medicne.

                "I like it here."

                "Come on Seamus. I don't bite." He froze and thought about what she was saying. He made up his mind, turning to face her he smiled.

                "Fine we can go somewhere else but just for a little bit I have a lot of work."

                "Deal, so come on." She pulled him along back to the Maro.

                "Why are we here?"

                "I like it here."

                "Okay then come on." He entered his codes and the door hissed open. The two climbed on walking to when Trance had some plants. Kate walked around them touching a few while just smelling others. 

                "I've missed you."

                "Me too...but only I missed you." She laughed softly.

                "You haven't changed that much still super shy around girls."

                "You wish. It's just whenever you're around I get tounge-tied."

                "I know the feeling. Harper I don't know how to but this, but I was going to talk to you about this the night I left Earth but I didn't get the time and it's been troubling me every since."

                "Well spit it out." He told her. She bit her lip.

                "Okay...ummm..." She walked back to him. Taking a seat next to him she lended across the table. " I like you."

                "And I like you..."

                "No Harper, I REALLY like you, as in more then a friend." Harper didn't know what to say.

                "Kate..." She reached over and pulled his head towards hers.

                "Shhhh...." She kissed him softly on the lips. He relaxed and kissed her back not opening his mouth. Her tounge moved and asked for permission to be let in. He pulled back.

                "Kate I...can't...trust me when I say that I have thought about this every since I meet you but I can't chance it." He pointed to his stoumach.

                "Seamus...grow up. You can't hurt me." She brushed her hand along his face. "You've been there for me  and not let me fall back into bad habits...you've saved me from so many things I can't keep track anymore. And all I want is you. Seamus your all that a girl would want-"

                "A girl would want a boy with Magog larve in his stoumach!" He shouted. "Kate...It hurts to be this close to you...It hurts to have friends again that I can count on and ones that count on me...becuase I know that in a few more months I will be dead. Either by a gun held by a friend or the larve in my stoumach."

                "Then shouldn't you be living every moment you have left to the fullest."

                "No not if it could endager others."

                "Kissing me is not going to hurt anyone." Harper was silent there was no argument and he was so tired of running away from everyone and everything that was something good in his life.

                "But what about-"

                "No, Seamus this is about you and me, nothing else, know are you going to kiss me or not?" He smiled at her.

                "I think I just might."  He cupped her chin in his hand and brought her face over to his own. Lightly kissing her he closed his eyes and thought back to the first night they had spend together once she had over come her Flash problem.

                                                                                                ~*~Flashback~*~

                "Seamus, will you ever leave Earth?" Kate asked as she streched out on his bed.

                "I am going to and I will get a job and then buy a ship and come back here for my two best friends and then we will crusie the entire universe together exploring and we will never have to worry about Magog or Ubers every again." She rolled onto her side.

                "That would be wonderful. And what would I be doing while you were out exploring the stars?"

                "You...would be right next to me, being the greatest pilot there ever was.Also I might add the sexiest." He grinned at her. "Of coruse that's after we get some more fat on those bones of yours." She smiled.

                "Why doesn't malnatraion look good on me?" She got up and made a small turn.

                "Ah, but you see if you want to be a crew member on my ship you have to be able to stand in the wind without being blown away." She pretended to huff. Then her lips raised into a smile. 

                "I think I could do that for you...but only for you."  She walked  over to where he was sharping a knife. "What's that for?"

                "You...you have to have protaction."

                "Seamus, I don't think I could use it." He finished his work and handed it to her.

                "Look, it's not like I'm telling you to go out and slit every Uber's thoart you see. It's there if you need it." She took it and placed it in her pants cargo pocket.

                "Fine. But only if I need it." He smiled at her.

                "I just want you to be safe...you'll never have to use it, I'll always be there for you." He hugged her. "Know come on we're late and you know how Brendan is.

                                                                                ~*~End of Flashback~*~

                Harper deepen the kiss and pulled her closer standing up he pulled her into his body. Not braking the kiss he pushed her up against the wall. her finger's became intwined in his hair.

                "Harper.." She lightly moaned as he began kissing her collarbone.

                "Kate...I've missed you so much..you're smell...the way you look...everything."

                "I know, and you have me now...forever and a day."

                "Good." He kissed her mouth again and then began kissing her neck. She moaned and ran her hands up his back.

                "Harper!!! Are you in here?!?" Came a loud booming voice. They broke apart just as Tyr came around the corner. Both were a little out of breath. "Did I interpet? Sorry." He said with a sly grin.

                "What do you want Tyr."

                "Dylan would like to talk to your girlfriend."

                "Tyr she's not my-"

                "Enough. Come on let's go." He motioned for them to follow. Harper mouth the words 'Sorry' She smiled and nodded mouth back 'Don't worry." Then the two fell in step behind Tyr.

                                                                                        ~*~*~*~

                "Captain." She said as she walked into his ready room.

                "How are you Kate?" He asked.

                "Good, but I need to speak to you." He pointed to a nearby seat. She took it as Harper and Tyr remainded standing.

                "What do you need to talk to me about."

                "When I came to Earth I was seriouly beat. I had just come from a slave training faculity."

                "I'm sorry to hear that, But sadly there are a great number of slave runners still."

                "Not of this kind..."

                Dylan's interested was at a peek. "What do you mean?"

                "I mean that this is the first slave camp that is run by Uber's and Commenwealth officails...In fact it is one of many."

                "You must be mistaken." Dylan was shocked. "I mean."

                "No...I'm sorry but I'm not and I have proof."

                "Can I see it?" He asked. She smiled and pulled out a small compact disk.

                "On this you will find information from the number if Slaves they have to the first name's of the supplies. Please keep a open mind. This is a very important deal and a lot of pain and suffering has happen because of it." She stood up. "Now if you will excumse me."

                "Yes, of course. Oh can you please tell me how you got the information?"

                "I was undercover for another person who were looking for someone. My cover was blown and that is when I ended up in a garbage ship back to Earth. Which was pure dumb luck. And if that is all." She got up and Dylan nodded and waved to the door. Harper followed her out as Tyr stayed behind.

                "Dylan, do you think she is telling the truth?"

                "I don't know but we are going to find out." He said as he picked up the disk she had left infront of him. "Andromeda." he called out. a small form appered before him.

                "Yes Dylan?"

                "Please record and show all data stored on this disk." He commanded as he entered it into her system. She was quiet for a minute then began to speak back to him.

                "This is a list of  Commenwealth and Netichan Pride's alike that seem to have a commen like towards Slave trading and training." Dylan sighed.

                "Where is the nearest base and who is running it?"

                "The nearest base is in the Dogmra system and is presently being run by Major Andrew Hogan of the Commenwealth."

                "Number of curent slaves."

                "Close to three thousand." Dylan fought against the anger that wanted to surface.

                "Set a course."

                "Yes Sir, anything else?"

                "Yes, please contact Mr.Harper and send him to my ready room I need to talk to him."

                "Rommie, is on her way now." then she left. Dylan turned to Tyr.

                "Do you think it is a set up?"

                "Yes, but That is just me you might want to get a second opion. And not Harper's. The boy is confused as it is already. From what Harper's cousin has informed us, the wounds were real and very deadly. A small scan could clear that isssuse up, but she did live on Earth for a large part of her life." And with that said Tyr left leaving Dylan in deep thought.

                                                                                                ~*~*~*~

                Harper and Kate were back at machince shop 3 and Harper was fixing some odds and ends that had been left by various members of the crew to be fixed.

                "You do know Seamus that there is other things to do then work." She began lifting and poking around.

                " I wonder what that would be like." He picked up another object and began working on it. "But you see this ship tends to need alot of work done on it and well I'm the only person who can do the work."

                "Whatever." She sat down looking bored she scanned the room. "So what do you all do for fun?"

                                                                                                ~*~*~*~

                Rommie was walking down towards Harper's shop when she ran into Beka. "Sorry Beka."

                "No worries. Do you know where Trance is?"

                " Last time I saw her see was taking care of her plants."

                "Thanks." Beka took off and Rommie shook her head. She quickly headed to the room. Opening the door she saw Harper working and Kate looking around in his stuff. "Harper must really like you if he's letting you touch his things."

                "Hey Rommie, I was just finishing up and then I was coming down to -"

                "Dylan would like to talk to you."

                "Oh...okay, Kate will you be okay here?"

                "I think I will live." She smiled at him.

                "Okay, he's in his ready room." Harper stated. Rommie nodded her head. Harper left the room and took a deep breath of his medince. Everything was getting to him he needed a break before the stress killed him...for real. He closed his eyes and taking a calming breath walked to Dylan's ready room. When he finally arrived he licked his lips and opened the door. Walking in he saw Dylan and Andromeda both talking.

                "Hey." He broke in.

                "Good Mr.Harper. I need to talk to you."

                "About what boss?"

                "Two things one would be Kate." Andromeda flickered out of sight.

                "You can trust her if that's what your going to say."

                "How do you know this?"

                "I just do... I mean I grew up with her I think I would know who I can trust and who I can't." He stopped himself. "So what is the second thing."

                "Well since you told him that I can trust her I have a mission for you two Tyr, and Rommie."

                "Which is what?"

                "You are going to go undercover and find out anything else that is needed to know about this Slave trainning camp." Harper felt like dying.

                "I don't know Captain...boss...Dylan, I mean after all that Kate went through I don't think we should just toss her back in with the fishes."

                "I know you have feeling for her Harper but you can't let them cloud the issuse. This has to happen and it will with or without you on the team but I thought I would ask you first before the others."

                "I'll go it's just that I wish Kate didn't have to."

                "I'm sorry but out of everyone she knows the most so it's important that she has point on this mission."

                "Is that everything?" Dylan nodded and Harper was glad to being leaving.

                "You leave in two hours be ready."

                "I will...and Dylan can I tell Kate?" 

                "Yes, please Harper, and send her my thanks."

                "I will. See ya later Dylan." And with that Harper left.

                                                                                                                ~*~*~*~

                "Did I ever tell you that I dislike being bait!" Harper shouted.

                "Yes, about ten times already." Rommie said as she pushed him forward.

                "Will it help if I say it once more?"

                "No, now shut up Boy and act helpless." Harper bit back a come back and inhaled on his medicne. He marched forward away from the other's.

                "I hate being the weak one." He hid his weapon and sloched his shoulders and looked down at the ground. _Small but not to small. Weak but not death-like._ Harper still remembered the lesson's his mother had drilled into his head when you were looking for a fight you want the other person to misjudge you. _Look weak and people see you as weak._ On Earth you acted strong shoulder's back, chin up, eyes alway scanning. And right now Harper was doing the oppisite he wanted someone to pick a fight with him. He stumbled and tripped he fell to the ground. _Damn_. Picking himself up he saw something move. _Well the plan worked._ He began to walk faster knowing that the other's would stay with him. The person...thing caught up with him and tackled him. He landed slamming his knees into the ground. Then his stoumach and finally his head. He spun and was seeing stars as he was flipped over. He saw a skinny uber. He tried to reach for his knife but couldn't the person had him postion so he couldn't reach anywhere. The person reached down and grabbed his necklace.

                "Nice, my girlfriend will love this." The gravel voice said.

                "Don't. Touch. It." Harper said as he brought his head up slamming it into the other man's head. His grip was lossened and Harper grabbed his switchblade and pulled it out. Pressing it against the other man neck. " Like I said don't touch it." Harper pushed him away. Rommie appered beside him out of the shadows.

                "Have any trouble?"

                "No trouble at all."

                "Are you going to kill me?" The man asked them. Harper and Rommie didn't reply but they did look over at him. Rommie walked over and patted the man down.. Pulling off a ID she handed it to Harper and finished her search. Also taking a knife and a gun which she also handed to Harper.

                "Rom-Doll you about done?"

                "Yeah, I'm finished." Harper handed her a needle and she injected the Uber with the strong sleeping potion. He feel to the ground as Tyr and Kate walked out of the treeline.

                "Did you get it?" Tyr asked. Rommie nodded her head and Harper passed the ID to Tyr.

                "I just hope that this will work."

                "You better hope it does...or else we'll be in a tigh problem." Kate said as she moved to join the close-knit group.

                "Well come on we have to get there before sunrise." Rommie said as she placed the gun in Tyr hand and took the knife for herself. "We have a hike to get there on time we are going to have to hurry." The four set off making good time they arrived to the main compand with fiveteen minutnes left until the sunrise. "Okay as long as we stick to the plan everything should work out right." They slowly began to make there way into the facuilty. Harper had to stop just at the bottom of the wall to have another dose of his medicne. Then he pulled himself up the wall. He was the last one up and over.

                "Sorry..."

                "Don't be.."Tyr said. "Just don't do it." 

                "Your so kind." Harper said as he walked over to the first building. He took a peek in the window. "Slaves."

                "Okay we wait here until the first bell is rang then we fall in with the other's. When you find out something report it as soon as possible. We will all meet back here at the end of the day." They rested for the last few minutes before the first bell went off. Harper and Kate were instanlly on their feet. Tyr was up by the second and Rommie by the third. They walk out into the lines forming as the fourth and final one sounded. Harper felt like he was back on Earth.

                                                                                ~*~Flashback~*~

                Harper quickly glanced up. The two Uber's were agruing about him. Probably who would get to beat him up first. He covered his face. There was no way that he was staying here. He began to crawl backwards away from them glancing up every so often to make sure they weren't looking._Two more steps and I'll be safe...one more...there go...go._ He scrambled to his feet and began to run. He heard shouts from them which only made him go faster. He bit back a  scream and ran even faster.  _Gotta get away...Gotta go...Harper cursed himself for staying out this late. He turned a corner and poured on the speed, but he wasn't fast enough he hit the ground as something hit his knees. His face slamed into the ground he felt small cuts and bruise pratically forming as soon as he hit.He felt pressure placed on his back and dust flew down his thoart. He began coughing. He was picked up and he was patted on the back he calmed down and stopped coughing._

                "We are going to show you what happens when you run away from Netchicans, Boy." He slammed him against the wall. He held him up by the thoart. "We own this planet, we own this race, and we own you!" He slammed him up onto the wall. Harper's vision blurred and he blacken out.

                When he woke back up he was unbelievable sore. He was sticky and whenever he moved it felt like his skin was tearing apart. He moaned and rolled over pushing himself up he groaned. He tasted blood. He figured out what the sticky stuff was it was blood. He felt his stoumch contract as it tried to empty itself. But there wasn't anything so Seamus lay on the road dry heaving until his body finally finished. He sat up and looked around...all he saw was the alleyway that he remembered being in before passing out. He pulled himself up to the wall were he drifted to sleep.

                                                                                                ~*~End Of Flashback~*~

                Kate looked sideways at Harper. He was zoned out and she was worried about him. She still remebered the night that they had got in a fight and Seamus had run off. Brendan and herself had found him later that day in an alleyway beaten physically, mentally and sexually. She closed her eyes. Reopening them she saw two officers walking towards Harper. And she felt fear run up her back. She listened closely to what they were saying.

                " What do we have here?" Number one said.

                "I think it's a little mudblood. Look at him he must be new. So small and weak. Look at him." Harper didn't move as they reached out and began picking at Harper and his clothes. They picked on him until he snapped. Harper lugged at the first one which cause the second to grab him.

                "You fat basterd, let go of me." He struggled agasint him. She looked at Rommie and Tyr. Both were trying very hard to not jump in and help Harper. And Kate also knew that she couldn't do anything.

                "Oh, come on you small frie."

                "Is that the best you can come up with you Uber. Here's one for you. While you dumb shits are down here getting your jollies out of beating little children and women-" the second graud slapped him hard across the face. Harper smiled and lickd the small cut. "That's all you got you whinny little-" He was punched in the stoumach and fell to the ground.

                "I will kill you before this little trip is over, Trust me." He coughed while the two men walked away laughing. No one moved to give Harper help and his three friends watched in agony as he squirmed around. Finally he slowly climbed back to his feet just as the main man came into veiw.

                "Welcome to The Camp, here you will learn how to contain yourself. In other words how to be a slave." He let this sink in. Most people didn't know what they were doing here and they had just found out. Kate felt sorry for them and what they were going to have to go threw. She glanced over at Harper who was trying in vain to remain upright. He fell to his knees. The man giving the speech looked at Harper. Motioning to a lacky he was silent as the tall man went and picked Harper up and walked back to the front. _Oh god what are they going to do?_ Kate was scared shitless for Harper. He was half out of it and trying to get a hold of his medicne. The ringleader grabbed his necklace and pulled it off his neck and swang it infront of him. Kate heard Tyr growl.

                "Give it back." Harper muttered in pain. His head pressing into his stoumach.

                "Why what is it? A little Flash maybe." He lifted it up to his mouth and took a small inhale. He backpeddled. "What the Hell is this?" He demaned as he lifted Harper head up.

                "Medicince." He gasped out.

                "For what?"

                "Now of you bussiness."

                "Well then you don't need this." He throw it to a Netchian who stood behind him.

                "No!" Harper lunged forwards into the man and grabbed the object back inhaling on it. The man grabbed Harper and threw him backwards.

                "Well...Well...Well...I guess we have a fighter." He picked Harper up by the thoart. "Take him to the highest training facuilty, I believe we have a lot of work to do." He handed him off and turned back to the group assumbled. "So now." She clapped her hands together. "Where were we?"


	6. Chapter 4: Trainning Begins

Chapter 4: Trainning Begins

                Rommie watched as Two men dressed in Commenwealth uniforms dragged him away. She made eye contact with Tyr and he nodded. She couldn't follow him the risk was to great because she was an avator, an android but Tyr was a living breathing person.The man walked threw the rows pointing to places. Kate was sent to one of the final warehouses. Two rows Rommie waved her hand to Tyr and he acted. Jumping the nearest man he pulled out a knife and slahed him ear to ear. He moved to another and did the same but before he could reach a third three people were holding guns at him. The director singaled for Tyr to be moved to the same place as Harper. Rommie was placed in the same house as Kate. Rommie desided that this was going to be a long day.

                                                                                                ~*~

                Then first thing Tyr noticed was the smell. It was terrible. Blood...Dead body's...God know's what else. His nose turned up in disgest. Then he heard the screams. Male and human by the sound of it. Tyr hoped it wasn't Harper's. He was pushed towards the door were the screams came from.

                "Get in there." They demanded. He was pushed into the room. Where he found Harper Chained to the ceiling. Tyr struggled but all he got was a blow to the back he fell over.And before he knew it he was chained across from Harper.Harper looked up and Tyr bit his lip. The young man looked terrible his left eye was swallow shut and his face was covered in cuts.His top hung open on him reveiling bruises and burn marks covering his body.

                "Hey, Nice to meet ya." He said his head rolling to one side the man struck him and his head rolled backwards. Where it stayed simply because Harper didn't have the stenght to move it. The person turned and Tyr was shocked to see that it was a women.

                "Good I get another toy. If your anything like my other one this should be fun. He still hasn't broke but I'll get him to, After all he is a mudblood." She spat on Harper's unmoving body. Tyr remained quiet. "Now where should we start?" She asked as she picked up a bat-like object.

                "Get it over with." He locked eyes with her. She smiled.

                "I see I might have finally meet my match with the two of you. But don't tell anyone." Tyr closed his lips together tigher and tipped his head back.

                                                                                                ~*~*~*~

                Rommie was tied of marching. And she couldn't wait until the day was over. She just hoped that Harper and Tyr were both okay. Left, right, left, right. She spotted Kate who was also in line begining drilled with one, two's. She felt bad for the girl.

                "Break!" The officers said. The people began to break ranks and walk away, only Rommie and Kate and a very other's stayed behind. "Break's over." A different officer yelled. The men and women tried to scramble back into palce. A few slipped and fell to the ground which they recived a beating for. "You do not move until you are told to." He paused. "Those who didn't move may leave, but everyone else must stay." Rommie left walking as quickly as she dared. She went straight to the area were she was meeting the others.Kate was already there.

                "Did you find anything out?" She asked her as soon as she appered.

                "No, nothing...most of the people are new either from a drifferent training facuitly or they are new to the whole thing."

                "I have the same thing but right now we have to figure out how Harper and Tyr are."

                "I don't think we will be waiting long." She pointed to the four garuds walking towards them.

                "You are going to be put on the bidder's platform, Please come with us." They nodded and got up following them.

                                                                                ~*~*~*~

                "Did I tell you that I don't like this idea?" Beka said as she shifted uncomfertable in her chair.

                "Yes, but it's the only way to get the team back and frame the runner's; Dear." He smiled at her. She smirked at him.

                Just then a man came out. "Mr, and Mrs..."

                "I'm Hope and this is my husband, Ralph."Beka informed them. "And we are looking for some new...helpers."

                "Oh, any type in mind?"

                "Well see my wife, enjoy having fun...If you understand what I mean. And well we need some well trained help as well. Do you think you could help me?" The man smiled.

                "I believe I might have just what you want." He snapped his fingers and two women were pushed on to stage. "Both are well trained and won't cause you any trouble."

                "What about two that would?" Beka asked as she lended over the table.

                "We can get those for you also." He snapped his hand and two more people were dragged into the room and pushed to their knees. Both were a bloody mess but regoncizable. One was Tyr and the other was Harper. Beka's eyes widen.

                "Will they do Ma'am?"

                "Yes, how much?" She asked.

                "100 thosand.Each"

                "For these rat's." Dylan began.

                "If you don't want them then."

                Beka grabbed Dylan's arm. "Please honey, think of it as a a gift, that I will pay back later." She winked.

                "Well...I guess but just for you."

                "So you are going to be taking them?"

                "Yes, Dear why don't you go out back with these four and make sure everything goes as planed and I'll stay here and pay the next man."

                "Okay, Honey...I'll be back in a few."She smiled at him and left. The guards picked and pulled the four crew member's back to where they came from.

                "So How much is that going to be?" Dylan asked reaching into his wallet.

                                                                                                                ~*~*~*~

                Beka felt like tearing the one man's head off and using it as a basketball, he was pushing and taunting Harper and she couldn't do anything to stop it. And the worst thing was that Harper didn't say anything back.

                "Hey that's my slave."

                "Not yet lady." The man said. He rasied his hand to slap Harper but Beka caught it.

                "Don't even think about it." She snarled.He pulled his hand away from her and slapped her across the face.

                "You do not tell me what to do!" Beka heard Harper growl and she watched him tackle the other man. Tyr was up and moving quickly knocking the other man to the floor. Harper was still beating the man up.

                "Harper Stop!" He took another shot then stoped and stood up. "Are you okay?" She asked.

                "Yes, I'm fine."

                "You don't look it." His eyes widened.

                "GET DOWN!!!" He pushed her to the ground as a gun went off. Harper took of running. Beka was trying to catch her breath. She watched in terror as Harper was cornered by a man.

                "Didn't I tell you I would kill you boy?"  He raised his gun at Harper's head. Tyr ran to them but the gun went off. Time began to slow and the other's watched unable to do anything. Harper closed his eyes and waited to die but he was still there. He opened his eyes and saw Kate bleeding at his feet. He dropped to his knees. Rommie had taken out the man.

                "Oh-God Kate! What did you do?" She coughed.

                "I saved you silly." Her bloodly hand reached up and cupped his chin. "Don't worry it's not that bad. IT doesn't hurt." A tear ran down Harper's cheek.

                "Kate, Please stay with me. I can't do this with out you."

                "Yes you can. You've gone this far with out me."

                "Kate, please I love you. I always have and I always will, Please don't leave."

                "Seamus, It's my time, I love you too but can't you let me go?"

                "I don't know." He reached down and brushed her hair out of her face.

                "I want you to have this." She pulled off her necklace and handed to him. "Something to remember me by."

                "I'll never need anything to remember you by."

                "Still, Seamus please take it." She placed it in his hand.

                "Kate, Please oh God." He buried his head in her chest. Her breathing became slower. Then came to a complete stop. Harper let out a sob.

                "Come on little man, it's time to go." Came Tyr's voice.

                "Not without Kate."

                "I'll carry her come on we have to go."

                "Okay." Harper let Rommie pull him away and drag him behind her.

                "Don't worry Harper, everything will be better."

                "No, things will never be better." He said as he tighten his grib on the necklace that hung from his left hand.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Two hours later back on Andromeda

Brendan was pacing inside waiting for the others to land. He turned again and walked back towards the airlock. He saw the Maro landing. _Finally. He stopped pacing and watched the door. Tyr came threw first carrying Kate. She wasn't moving._

                "OH-GOD, Kate." Tyr walked away and Brendan was frightened as he waited for Harper. Seamus appeared being held up by Rommie. "Seamus, are you okay?" He waved him off.

                "I'm fine, but Kate isn't."

                "I know, come here man."He pulled him into a hug.

                "It's just that-"

                "I know..Gods I know." Beka and Dylan then came into view. 

                "Harper, come on you need to go the sick bay."Beka said as she pulled him away from Brendan.

                "I just wanted to say goodbye." Brendan said. "I'm going home, back to Earth."

                "Take her body back with you, She would want that."

                "I will cousin, I will. Don't you worry about it."

                "Don't leave yet Brendan,  Please just wait a little longer."

                "I will." Then Harper was taken to the medical bay.

                                                                                                                ~*~*~*~

                A few hour later Harper was in the Observation deck with his hand on Kate's coffin. "It was just yesterday that I saw you again after so many years and now I have to say goodbye once again...I sorry that it has to be this soon for both of us but it was ment to be this way." He closed his eyes and smiled. "A brave girl once told me that if you look hard enough you will always find that of which you are looking for, but chances are that you will also lost it. And you were right I finally found what I was looking for and then I lost you. I'll miss you and never forget you. I guess hope where ever you are you are at peace and I hope to see you again." He kissed the area above her forehead. "Goodbye, and I love you now and forever.

                Harper walked slowly to the mess hall. Brendan was waiting for him. "Hey, how are you?"

                "I've been better. How about you."

                "The same."

                "Thanks for waiting."

                "It's not like I had somewhere to go." Harper almost smiled.

                "I just wanted to say thanks forever thing and to take care of yourself."

                "I will and when I get back home I'll give Kate a proper funeral. I'll contact you and give you the coordinates."

                "I have them here. Only if it's safe mind me." Harper handed him a data slip.

                "You're old place?"

                "Yeah, she always like it there and I got to know her the most there. I think it's fitting."

                "Me too." The two stood up.

                "I'll talk to you soon okay."

                "Yeah, try to keep in contact this time, huh?"

                "I will." Harper gave him a hug," Now get out of here." They smiled and Brendan walked to the landing dock as Harper went to the Observation deck. The others had already moved Kate's body to Brendan's ship and Harper was glad he didn't think he could stand any more pain right now. He looked out the view-port as an older ship flew into Harper's vision. He reached under his top for Kate's necklace. Fishing it out he held onto it as Brendan jumped into slipstream. He remained there until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Rommie.

                "Hey, I was just coming back to work."

                "Actually, everyone was wondering if you would like to join us for a small gathering."

                "For what?"

                " A memoriam for Kate. We thought it would be nice as she saved our best friend." A real smile showed up on his face.

                "I think that will be nice." He linked arms with her and walked with her, his friend, his life, his everything. He walked to meet up with the rest of his family and knew that everything will be all right somehow.

Fin.****


End file.
